undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Nemisaurio! :3
☁•-oh, hi.-•☁= OH, H-- Ya dejando la "bromilla" (NO) a un ladito bien bonito. (NO) Mi nombre real es Anastacio, pero también puedes llamarme Fred(i bensomxd), da igual. ... Nemi también es válido, supongo. <<<< DON'T. Soy un puberto caca de 15 años de edad, amante del humor negro y los memes feos (No, definitivamente no los "memes" en los que crees pensar, unos mucho más feotes uwu), no soy realmente muy "activo", pero intento ayudar a la wiki de vez en cuando, ya que tengo algo de conocimiento sobre el tema en este. Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, si vez la forma en la que escribo así tal cual probablemente o lo hayas captado o te acabas de equivocar. Mantengo un humor estúpido y siendo honesto, en su mayoría sin gracia; escribiendo con faltas ortográficas y cosas así. Con referencias a memes y tendencias de la comunidad de habla inglés o también haciendo una sátira a ciertas cosas que pasaban en Internet desde la gloriosa época de 2006-2012. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? ;_) Básicamente humor basura. Además, me gusta dibujar. Pero no para creerme "aii soi artizta"; es solo un pasatiempo al cual le dedico mucho tiempo. Tengo planeado un proyecto del cual no diré mucho, tiene que ver con gatos. Cabe (Quizás no) decir que fuera de eso soy una persona medianamente agradable, logro adaptarme a cualquier "tipo de gente" y tengo una gran paciencia. Soy algo cercano a un "Mom-friend". (Opinión de parte de amigos/compañeros, esa es la que cuenta si vas a hablar de ti ¿O no?) Nota: Nemi está muerto. |-| ☁•-basura.-•☁= thumb ------------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you expect from me? -------------------------------------------------------------------------- I can't be me, 'cause a "me" doesn't even exist. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Secrets are all lies. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 8-5-12-16 / 13-5 . 9 / 3-1-14-20 / 20-1-11-5 / 20-8-9-19 / 16-1-9-14 / 1-14-15-13-15-18-5 . 19-15-15-15-15-15-15-13-5-2-15-4-25 / 15-14-3-5 / 20-15-12-4 / 20-8-5 / 23-15-18-12-4 / 9-19 / 7-15-14-14-1 / 18-15-12-12 / 13-5 / 9 / 1-9-14-20 / 20-8-5 / 19-8-1-18-16-5-19-20 / 20-15-15-12 / 9-14 / 20-8-5 / 19-8-5-5-4 . 23-8-1-20-5-22-5-18 / 13-1-14 . BUT I TRY :_( EVERYTHING :_( IN THE WAY :_( THAT I CAN :_( BUT I TRIED :_( ANYTHING :_( IN THE WAYS :_( BUT I CAN'T ;_( |-| ☁•-don't.-•☁=thumb|232px -------------------------------------------------------------------------- If u think is OK, it's OK then. I think is OK. Sooo... -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hate on me. Whatever. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- - Nemi doesn't like weeaboo trash. - N3M1 already knows he's not funny. Thank u so much. - Nem wanted to die so badly. - Nemo does like homo trash. - Nemie is his own husbando and waifu at the same time. - Nimeni really loves himself. Even too much. - Namioee DON'T want to go that far.. - Nomo likes trash. Ye, he really does. - Nemolin thinks that ppl who think like him r all weird. - Nememomo says that the previous thing wasn't a compliment. - Name use MS Paint to draw. - Nenemi still don't understand why ppl say that's "too hard". Neh. - Nemeringo isn't a stable thing. - Nemi is such a stupid narcissist. - I c a n ' t s t o p . Oh. |-| ☁•-bye.-•☁= Adiós. Cuídate. Come tus verduritas. center